1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to certain novel esters of 3-methylflavone-8-carboxylic acid, to the pharmaceutically acceptable salts and process for the preparation thereof, and to various therapeutically effective pharmaceutical compositions comprising same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to this art that certain esters of 3-methylflavone-8-carboxylic acid exhibit a good spasmolytic activity. Compare U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,070, assigned to the assignee hereof. Nonetheless, such esters are not especially stable at physiological pH.